Rhett Progmer
Rhett Progmer, son of famed IgR Admiral Ivan Progmer, is one of the numerous amounts of people who began developing powerful Skulblakan abilities after the merging of the planes. History Rhett was born in Scarven City, capital city of the IgR to parents Ivan and Melissa Progmer. His father, a highly famed admiral and war hero, was away during much of his childhood, leaving Rhett with his mother. During his teenage years he went to a military academy, becoming a marine captain. His unit was transfered between various ships as a guard detail. However, the Skulblakan Invasion created a more permanent station for his group. After the initial stages of the invasion, the IgR Praetor was able to send a small task force to assist Phantom Legion forces led by Ethan Ferran on Kashyyyk as a personal favor. Rhett and his marines were stationed on one of the transports sent to support the Coalition forces, much to his dismay. Three months into the Skulblakan siege of Kashyyyk, Rhett and his squad were ambushed while on a supply run. They were overrun, with most of his forces being killed in the initial fight, the rest dying from wounds and local wildlife soon after. After multiple days of surviving off the land, he found an old Wookiee escape pod leftover from the Clone Wars. Seeing little alternative, he left the planet. Rhett landing on a small desert colony that lacked long range communication. Stuck there for the immediate future, Rhett helped defend the colony from Skulblakan patrols. He stayed there for the remainder of the invasion, earning the trust of the colonists. However, once Skulblakan powers began to manifest themselves within him, he was shunned by the people he had saved. Out of respect, though, they allowed him to live and sent him off world. He left for Mos Eisley on Tatooine, where he could hide among the criminals and thieves who still resided there. After some time in Mos Eisley, he was tracked down by fellow Hybrids Katalena Akulov and Morrigan Sigurdson. They soon recruited him to their small band of renegade Hybrids, returning with him to their base of operations. Following brief interactions with different members of the group, Rhett then began fitting in with the other members of the group. Personality and Traits Rhett, a seasoned soldier, is usually a calm and quiet individual. In combat, he is quiet unless prompted to speak or to assist others. When not fighting, he is still quiet and serious, especially around strangers. Some even mistake his quietness for shyness. However, when with those he knows and is comfortable with, he can quickly drop that persona and become quite likable. Due to the planar merging, Rhett began to develop the power of amalgamation. With this, he can merge two or more separate objects into one, regardless whether the the objects are organic, inorganic, living, dead, technological, etc. He can also decide which parts of the objects are dominant in the union, which are deleted, and which merge. ]] Category:Characters Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids